Side by Side
by peaceluvhope2928
Summary: Just some one shots about the mother daughter book club. Most will take place after the books. If you notice any characters they are property of Heather Vogel Frederick.
1. A Special Announcement

**Hi guys! This is my first story and I am really excited. I hope you guys will check it out! **

**Becca's P.O.V.**

I walk through the door to Jess and Darcy's house, with Theo's arm around me, a smile on my face, and my three-year old daughter Halle leading the way. Halle practically lives at the other book club member's houses, we take turns babysitting. Cassidy called this book club meeting. I have a feeling I know why. The last meeting consisted of Megan and I both announcing our pregnancies. And the time before that, it was Jess and Emma announcing that _they_ were expecting. Hmm, I wonder.

Jess and Cassidy are the only others there (plus their husbands.)Chloe is there too. It is really weird, Chloe is thirteen years old. Thirteen! I head over to join them, with Halle, while Theo heads over to join Darcy and Tristan. I notice that Cassidy is suspiciously covering her stomach with a pillow. Halle immediately starts playing with Cassidy's four-year old daughter June.

Just then, the door opens. It is Emma and Stewart, along with their two-year old son, Chris. Stewart joins the other husbands. Emma comes over to us holding Chris,with a smile on her face, and a growing baby bump.

We are in the middle of interrogating Cassidy, when Megan and Simon come in. Megan is apologizing for being late, she says Simon was being too overprotective and wouldn't let her do anything manually. I nod. Same thing with Theo. I swear our husbands think just because you are pregnant, means you can't lift a glass of water.

Then, it is time to eat. I note that Tristan carries Cassidy's food for her. I raise my eyebrows at Megan, who nods. She noticed too. I whisper my theory to Theo.

"That would be my guess too," he whispers back.

Once everyone gets their food, Cassidy and Tristan stand up, and tell us that they have to make an announcement. Tristan looks scared. Cassidy looks fine.

"Mr. Fancypants and I," Cassidy starts. Tristan groans, "wanted to tell you that we are expecting!"

I rush up to hug Cassidy, while Theo goes to shake Tristan's hand. I have to wait for Emma to hug her first. When it's my turn, I hug her and whisper in her ear "I knew it. Too

obvious, Sloane. Too obvious." She laughs.

The rest of the night is pretty uneventful. We spend most of the night annoying the heck out of most of the guys. Pointing out their mistakes. We bring up things like; Megan and Simon breaking up, Mr. Fancypants and his shiny spandex suit, Stew-rat, Jonas (which surprisingly enough, Darcy only recently found out about) and Theo's snakes.

Throughout it all, I can't help but sit there thinking _I have the best friends in the whole entire world. And the best husband and daughter. _

**I hope you liked my first fanfic! Review, please!**

**Peace, love, and hope,**

**Mackenzie**


	2. Jess's Wedding

**Since I got good reviews on my last one shot, I decided to do another one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Jess's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and look in the mirror. My makeup looks great, thanks to Becca. So does my dress which is a Wong original. Emma did a great job on my hair, too. Cassidy is doing great at her job, also. She was put in charge of photography.

_This is it, _I tell myself _I'm marrying the love of my life today._

All the book club girls are my bridesmaids, plus Sophie, Savannah, Frankie and Adele. Emma is my maid of honor. Darcy has his groomsmen as follows; Stewart, Tristan, Simon, Theo, Zach, Dylan and Ryan. Kyle is his best man.

"Ten minutes 'til you guys need to be out there!" Zach calls from the hallway outside my bedroom.

We decided to have the wedding at Half Moon Farm, where Darcy and I will live after we are married. Currently my room and Dylan's room are being used as changing rooms.

I stand up from my desk. I look down, and see my beautiful wedding dress. It is white (duh!), but unlike a normal wedding dress these days, it is not strapless. It has lace sleeves, which I thought would be best considering it is February. February 14th to be exact. Valentine's day.

Emma comes running in, in her pale blue bridesmaid dress. She has my veil in her hands.

"How could I forget your veil?!" she exclaims, clearly stressed.

In addition to Emma being my maid of honor, she has her own wedding to plan. Stewart proposed a couple of week ago. Becca is also engaged to Theo. Megan got married to Simon around Christmas time. Tristan is proposing tonight, but I'm not supposed to know that. Something about too much on my mind, but Megan let it slip.

Megan and Becca burst through the door, just as Emma finishes putting my veil in, saying I have to come. I take a deep breath and tell myself that I can do this.

I walk out of my room and down the hall. I catch a glimpse of Cassidy walking down the makeshift aisle.

I breath deeply, standing with my dad. Until I see it is time to go. I step outside, as the wedding march comes on. Everyone stands and turns their head to me.

I walk down the aisle confidently, until I get to the end. I stop, and look and Darcy. He looks magnificent. I can tell he is giving me a once-over, too.

"Who gives this girl to this man?" the minister asks my father.

"Her mother and I do." my dad responds, and I notice that there are tears in his eyes.

The rest of the wedding goes by in a blur, until the words "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Darcy Hawthorne. You may kiss the bride." Darcy and I both lean in, but all I can think is _I'm Jess Hawthorne!_

**Becca's P.O.V.**

Jess and Darcy's wedding was beautiful! It makes me even more excited for my wedding. The big day is in three months.

Right now, I am sitting at Jess and Darcy's wedding reception, in between Theo and Megan.

Suddenly, I snap out of my thoughts. Jess is lightly tapping the microphone, to get everyone's attention. It works.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding," Jess starts,"we have had so _so _much support over the last couple of months.

"I thought I would share the story about how I fell in love with my boyfriend-sorry, husband. It all started on a night about 10 years ago. It was the night that I was starring in my middle school's production of Beauty and the Beast." I stifle a groan. I am never going to live that down, am I?

"I was in the middle of performing, when my goat, Sundance, was set loose by Becca Chadwick and Megan Berkeley (Wong at the time.)" all eyes turned on Becca and I. "Kindly assert your eyes back to me, and I will continue my story. My goat was running around the stage until Darcy Hawthorne who at the time was no more than my best friend's older brother, and the Walden Middle School heartthrob, naturally, saved my goat and comforted me. I am not here to send Megan and Becca on a guilt trip. I am here to thank them. Had they never let loose Sundance, I would never have fallen in love with my husband."

I was not expecting that. Clearly neither was Megan, who looked as surprised as I felt. Jess is a great person. She forgave us. I would have never been able to do that.

**Hope you liked it! I wanted to tell you how I always imagined Jess and Darcy's wedding.**

**Peace, love, and hope,**

**Mackenzie**


End file.
